Leonard "Leo" Aster Wild
This page is created by Golden8King. Leonard "Leo" Aster Wild is the deuteragonist and one of the main characters of Into Darkness. He is Luca's presumably dead little brother but was revealed to be alive over the first half of the game. Many people, his parents included, thought he'd have a special mental condition that made him commit suicude but Luca never believed in his brother's "insanity". He's the game's Final Boss. Background Luca and Leo were best friends and usually played with each other in the woods near their hometown Crystal Beach. Deep within the woods was an old, rumored to be haunted mansion Luca once liked to "discover", but that was before the incident that caused his brother to go insane. Leo was secretly friends with the mansion's owner Sir Michael Fetch whom he considered a parental figure as Leo felt misunderstood by his real family. However, one day, while "discovering" the mansion alongside Luca once again, Leo found the dead body of Sir Fetch and a letter to Leo saying his final goodbyes to the boy he considered his son. This caused a trauma for Leo and from Sir Fetch's final words, he became insane and would never eat, drink nor breathe for the rest of his life - and he succeeded into achieving a condition Sir Fetch dubbed "god-like". Many believed Leo was possessed by some kind of demon, others that he was the forsaken one, a new Jesus and started to worship him. And indeed, Leo would be a kind, helpful yet anti-social boy who'd never talk or return home. One day, he wouldn't appear to the people and the citizens of Crystal Beach started to worry and fear and from that day onward, Leo was presumed to be dead. Role in the Game Will follow soon :) Personality Before his god-like condition, Leo was a shy, quiet yet quite intelligent young boy who always accompanied his brother Luca on his adventures. He was very scared easily and rarely showed other emotions as well as would rarely smile. He kept his true emotions for himself, such as his admiratiom for Luca or his fear for his own weakness. While many saw a great change following his trauma, Leo didn't really change that much. He did what he could to help people, an act that made him feel stronger than ever. However, he soon realized he couldn't help everybody at the same time going back to fearing his own weakness again. He decided to leave Crystal Beach and soon his fear manifested into something that would be known as The Shadow. He never needed worshippers nor considered himself a god. His admiration of his brother would soon manifest in the creation of Aika, a "clone" of Luca and Leo's wishful appearance. Abilities Before his incident, he was a normal, shy boy wo wasn't nowhere as asure of himself as his brother Luca. However, following the death of his mentor, Leo fell into some kind of coma or meditation gaining him the loss of any need to drink, eat, sleep or breathe. However, he lost the ability to blink and speak in the process. While his god-like body performed marvelous deeds, Leo's mind was transfered to a spiritual plain where he'd meet up with a copy of himself that informed him about every activity his body did which, on the other hand, couldn't be controlled by Leo in any means. However, following his body's fail to save a girl from being killed in a car accident, the shadow/soul of that girl would haunt Leo's mind eventually making Leo realize that even a god couldn't protect everything. Following this moment, Leo regained control over his body and ran away. Ignoring his duties as a god, Leo's fear of his own weakness grew and with that the believe that he himself was responsible for all the deaths that happened during his absence. Due to this believe, the shadows of people he presumed dead (including Aika, Luca's shadow) haunted him. This made up the monster that is threatening the city in the game's intro and tutorials. Luca himself had some sort of control over the monster but was put to sleep in the Hall of Resignation by Aika, thus creating the game's locations which are all based on Aika's memories about his childhood. The monster's actions, according Aika, are (most likely) Leo's struggling against his own debt. Eventually, Leo wakes up due to his brother's presence in the Hall of Resignation but is fought as a boss before unintentionally revealing himself to Luca, being rescued by Aika and brought deeper into the light of his heart. Leo can technically control Aika and the other shadows but is too afraid of himself to do so making smaller shadows become "wild" and Aika to start a rivaly with Luca. He also has the ability to wipe out all shadows like he does at the end of the game which, however, results in his death / absence from the face of earth for many millenia to come. For his abilities as the boss, Inner Darkness, click here. For his abilities as the final boss, Leonard, click here. Appearance Unlike his abilities and personality, his appearance only changes slightly over the course of the game. During his childhood, Leo was a few inches smaller than Luca, a bit chubby and had blond, neck-long hair. Before his incident, he had light blue eyes and has a whitish skin tone. After his incident, he remained largely the same only that his skin became even whiter and his left eye turned purple. During his teen years and adulthood, Leonard grew his hair to be shoulder-long and became thin and tall, however, smaller than Luca, again a few inches. His flat hairstyle remained the same. He always wears a golden chain given to him by Luca around his neck, wears a medium blue t-shirt with a white wave and dolphin on it. He wears a a long pair of black jeans and thick boots. Category:Character Category:Antagonists Category:Into Darkness Category:Male